


Cheer Up Buttercup

by wordsandshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, After Cas broke his foot, Cas uses drugs because that's what he does, I have no actual gun knowlege, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to cheer up the fallen angel after he broke his foot the only way he knows how, through weapons training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written in like five minutes.

Cas laid on his lumpy bunk and stared up at the ceiling. The pain killers he had taken had worn off hours ago, taking with them the happy buzz. His foot was nearly healed now, but it still hurt like a bitch most of the time.

Outside he could hear the other refugees milling around and unloading the new supplies. He couldn’t really make out what was being said with his horribly human hearing, but he gathered that someone was dead and another was injured. Which of course never would have happened if he were there helping the party. At full power anyway.

He sighed, frustrated and rolled onto his side, back to the door.

A few minutes later he heard his cabin door open and the edge of the bed dip under the weight of another person, followed by the familiar rattle of pills in a bottle. Cas grinned and rolled over to his visitor, which to his relief was Dean. He had been worried he might have been the one dead or hurt. The fallen angel reached eagerly for the orange bottle of painkillers, but Dean pulled it back.

“We lost Donovan and we’re probably going to lose Carter. You make these last you here?” the hunter ordered.

Castiel rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle away, popping three small pills into his mouth and laying back. He knew it was psychosomatic but he could feel the warmth and lightness already start to fill his tired muscles.

“You should get out of this room sometime. I know you’ve been having trouble since,” Dean searched for the right word, “your fall, but you still help.”

“No I can’t. I’m useless!” Castiel bit back, sitting up again.

“You are if you just lay around feeling sorry for yourself!” He stood and paced a small circle, trying to stop himself from having a full on fight. “So you don’t have your angel mojo anymore. Do you think any of us give a damn? None of us have any God given power and yet we all manage to pull our weight.”

“You don’t understand.” the fallen angel growled. “You know what it’s like to be human, you have talents and abilities. What the hell am I good for Dean!?” His foot screamed protest as he turned to face him again. “You were a hunter, you were trained to kill since you were a kid. All I’ve ever been good for was being an angel and I even fucked that up! Without my powers I can’t do anything. I broke my foot tripping over a fucking rock. I’m just here, stuck in a body that’s not even my own, unable to even shoot a fucking gun!”

Dean stared at the other man for a long moment, the only sound to break the silence was Cas’ panting. “Get up.”

“What?”

“Get. Up.” he ordered in a growl. “You want to be useful, then get the hell up.”

Castiel wanted to protest more, but the look on his leader’s face made it very clear he shouldn’t even try. He sighed and did as he was told, wincing from the pain as he stood.

“Good, now follow me.” Dean headed out of the cabin, leaving the door open for him.

With a moment’s hesitation and a lot of hobbling he followed after his friend, down to the empty area sectioned off for range. He stared at him confused until Dean shoved a rifle into his arms. 

“I don’t under-“

”You’re going to learn how to shoot, then you’ll have a use. Got it?” 

He nodded blankly.

Dean then proceeded to show him every part of the rifle, how to take it apart, clean it and get back and ready to shoot. By the end of an hour Castiel knew everything about that particular gun and how to take care of it. He still didn’t know how to aim though. Cas aimed at the tin can Dean had set off and wincing pulled the trigger. The bullet totally missed, hitting the fence a foot away from the mark

He sighed, “It’s no use Dean, I’m not a good shot. Thank you for trying, but this is pointless.”

“You’re not holding it tight enough against your shoulder, when you pull the trigger you loosen up too much and gun shifts.”

“Well I don’t like guns!”

“Well tough, you big baby. Try again and this time stay tight.”

Cas grumbled under his breath and trying to stay as tight as he could pulled off another shot. This one went a bit closer, but still completely missed the can.

“Now your arms are too stiff. The gun needs to be tight, you need to be loose. You’re going to fucking break something.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Dean sighed and marched over to Cas, “Aim and hold, got it?”

Castiel steadied himself to shoot and waited to be told to pull. Dean adjusted his arms and body, pulling the gun harder against his shoulder and forcibly made his arms loser. He then stepped back and told him to shoot. 

This bullet nearly hit, but wavered to the left. Cas got ready to shoot again and this time Dean stood right behind him and placed his arms over the angel’s, pulling him a bit more right and adjusting his arms more.

Castiel stiffened instantly as the hunter pressed against him, trying to hold as still as possible. 

“You’re way too stiff now dude, common you were really good before.”

“You’re...Right against me.”

Dean chuckled, leaning in closed to breath into his ear. “Does it bother you?”

Cas licked his chapped pink lips and shook his head. “N-no.”

“Shoot the can and I’ll reward you.” he promised before backing away again. 

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again and shooting. 

Much to his surprise the can jumped off the fence and flew into the forest surrounding them. After a moment of stunned silence he grinned, laughing. “I did it!”

Dean pat him on the shoulder and smiled with his friend. “Yeah you did. Last lesson of the day; you need something to shoot for. Whether it’s saving your buddy, killing the bad guy or getting a blowjob, you need something to hit for. I’m shit at target practice, but in the field I never miss.”

Cas looked over for a moment and cocked his head. “Does that mean I get a blowjob?”

The other man chuckled and kissed Cas on the cheek. “Maybe next time. I’m thinking we’ll try a handgun tomorrow.”

Castiel blushed lightly and then hurried after Dean who was still talking as he made his way to the mess hall. He could hardly feel his foot at all.


End file.
